ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EMW/MWF King of Extreme
Card 2016 King of Extreme Tournament; Winner gets a shot for the EMW World Heavyweight Championship or MWF World Heavyweight Championship @ Extreme Anniversary 2K16. EMW Bracket First Round Matches EMW X-Division Champion Tarble vs. Sir Guillermo Esgrimidor w/Katrina De Leon EMW International Champion "T-Dawg" Tyrone Daniels w/Marcella Maratova vs. John Powers Broly vs. Michael England w/Nikki Rose Zangief vs. Ben Hopkins w/Nikki Rose MWF Bracket First Round Matches Jason David Frank vs. Johnny Mundo w/Taya Franklin Clinton vs. MWF United States Champion Damian Wayne Austin Aries vs. Peter Pan Daniel Dolphin vs. ND Mark Best 2 Out of 3 Falls for the EMW World Tag Team Championship Midwest Machine Guns (Alex D. Connor & Norman Fish) © w/Gwen Myers vs. The First Order (Jacob Murphy & Adam Light) w/Lexi Belle Titan Jackson vs. Johnathan "Bullet Train" Remmers w/Xavier Whitworth Preshow "The Brave One" Billy Bowers w/Sidney Prescott vs. Simon Phoenix Deadpool vs. Quentin Sands KingofExtremePreshow1.jpg KingofExtremePreshow2.jpg KingofExtremeTitanJacksonvJohnathanRemmers.jpg KingofExtremeEMWWorldTagTeamChampionship.jpg KingofExtremeDanielDolphinvNDMark.jpg KingofExtremeAustinAriesvPeterPan.jpg KingofExtremeFranklinClintonvDamianWayne.jpg KingofExtremeJDFvJohnnyMundo.jpg KingofExtremeZangiefvBenHopkins.jpg KingofExtremeBrolyvMichaelEngland.jpg KingofExtremeTyroneDanielsvJohnPowers.jpg KingofExtremeTarblevSirGuillermoEsgrimidor.jpg Results *P2. Phoenix knocked Bowers out with Brass Knuckles as the referee had his back turned to fix the turnbuckle pad that Phoenix removed earlier in the match. *4. Clinton pinned Wayne in 7 seconds with the Vinewood Drive-By as Damian entered the ring. *5. Final moments of the match were Guillermo hits Tarble with a low blow as Katarina was distracting the referee then follows it up with the Cutthroat Driver. *6. After the match, both men shook hands as the crowd cheered but ND Mark had a disgruntled look on his face. *8. Before the match, it was announced that The Lost Boys were banned from ringside. In the final moments of the match, Pan had his feet on the ropes as he was making the pin on Aries. *9. Final moments of the 3rd fall of the match were Lexi Belle pushes Fish off the top rope then Gwen got Lexi out of ringside then the two brawled then Lexi sends Gwen to the Ring Steps. Meanwhile, Adam Light knocked Alex D. Connor off the apron then The First Order hits Fish with the Murphy’s Law/Last Light Combo then Light pinned Fish for the pinfall win. *11. It was revealed that the winner of that match would face Sir Guillermo Esgrimidor in the Semi-Finals and as a result, Sir Guillermo Esgrimidor automatically advances to the Finals of the Tournament. *13. The entire match was mostly a surprisingly one-sided match with Titan getting in little bits of offense but Remmers was just too much for Jackson. *14. The match concludes with Tyrone Daniels going for the Walk-Off Superkick but Guillermo pulls Referee Nick Parick in and then Patrick takes the Superkick, knocking him out. Tyrone turns to Patrick then Guillermo hits Tyrone with a low blow and then hits Tyrone with the Cutthroat Driver. Guillermo then goes to Katarina and signals her for a weapon then Katarina gets out a lead pipe and hands it to Guillermo. Tyrone was still down then Katarina fights with Marcella to the back. Guillermo with a lead pipe in hand demands Tyrone to get up then Austin gets up off his throne then rushes over to the ring and spears Guillermo and then hits him with the Death Warrant. Austin then leaves as Tyrone gets to his feet and looks to see Guillermo down with an idea of what happened. Tyrone then starts to set up the Walk-Off Superkick as Guillermo slowly gets to his feet. Tyrone the hits the Walk-Off Superkick, staggering Guillermo then Tyrone hits the Light Up The Halo then covers Guillermo as Patrick slowly recovers and counted the fall. After the match, there is the Trophy Ceremony where Tyrone was presented the King Of Extreme Trophy then he holds it up but then when Tyrone goes to say something, Austin Juhasz arrives with microphone in hand and starts to talk to Tyrone. Austin says words about Tyrone "winning" the King of Extreme tournament and congrats to HIM giving you the Opening to win cause you weren't man enough to do it himself. Tyrone was about to say something until Austin cuts Tyrone off as he continues to talk and then shows the footage from ExtremeVision shows Austin Juhasz's involvement in the match. Tyrone tried to say things to Austin, but Austin cuts him off again and continues his rant. Austin claims that he's the rightful winner of this Year's King of Extreme Tournament and sees the trophy that's truly belongs to him. He then takes the Nameplate that says Tyrone off, and snaps it in front of Tyrone's face. Tyrone stares at Austin with a mad look on his face. Austin belates Tyrone to hit him, but Tyrone stands there as Austin gets in his face and his smirk turns to a cold angry face. Tyrone tried to say something for a third time, but Austin cuts Tyrone off for a third time as well. Austin say some harsh words to Tyrone about filling the trophy with his own blood. Then both men stare down till Austin's smile comes back as Austin continues the presentation ceremony as he pulls out his own nameplate, Encrusted with diamonds, that reads "The One & Only Mad King, Austin Juhasz", and places it on the trophy as Tyrone scowls at Austin, not taking his eyes off of him. Austin picks up the trophy, as the crowd surprisingly cheers as Bobby Cruise announces Austin Juhasz was the 2016 King Of Extreme. Austin then takes his World Title, and The Trophy, and holds them both high, to thunderous cheers, then turns to Tyrone and smirks as Tyrone looks like he's irate. Tyrone then tries to speak but again, Austin cuts him off. Austin then continues to taunt with the belt and trophy, then puts the belt around his shoulder as he thinks that he celebrate long enough because people need to be somewhere they need to be. He ask Tyrone to say to him before he leave as Tyrone tries to speak, but Austin takes Tyrone's microphone, and throws it away. Austin bullied Tyrone a bit until Tyrone gets in Austin's face, but then Austin slaps him hard as Austin dared Tyrone to hit him. Tyrone stares him down, but doesn't hit him as Austin say some insulting words to him as he exits the ring, taking the trophy and belt with him. The commentary team say some words about what happened as Austin walks to the commentary table and say to the camera that Tyrone'll still be completely worthless. The show ends with Juhasz walking up the ramp, before turning to the ring, and flipping off Tyrone. Miscellaenous *Before the first King Of Extreme Second Round Match, MWF General Manager Dario Cueto arrives at the entrance stage with a microphone in hand and then he addresses the crowd. He thinks that everyone thought that he would leave the tournament as it was, but he took the liberty of making a small edit and that edit was that all of the matches now have all been randomized! The crowd goes nuts as Dario continues by saying "So to all the competitors that are left...Seems you'll have to rethink your game plan...And if you refuse...You could always visit my brother." as he smirks before walking away. *Backstage, Dario Cueto was met by Peter Pan and The Lost Boys (Timmy Turner, Yamcha & Krillin). Peter Pan didn't like of Dario's announcement not...one...bit...at...all as he thought that he was supposed to get the bye in the tournament. But then Lucha Underground Champion "The Monster" Matanza Cueto walks up behind Dario. Dario asks Pan to repeat what he said to him because he has seen to have misheard him. Pan looks at Matanza and gulps as he rephrases of what he said to Dario by telling him that was a brilliant idea and wondering who was an opponent in the next round as he nervously smiled at El Jefe due to Matanza being there. Krillin was about to tell his boss, but Pan tells him to shut up. Cueto answer Pan's question by telling him that his opponent is Franklin Clinton and that contest is the next match of the event. Pan was okay of that as Pan goes to leave and The Lost Boys go to follow their leader but is blocked by Matanza. Dario also Pan that he believes he'll be able to handle against Clinton on his own so much that I've given his Boys the night off. Timmy Turner was about to argue about that until Krillin covers Turner's mouth and thanks, El Jefe for giving them the night off. Krillin then turns to Timmy and tells him "Are you trying to get us killed? Look at the size of that guy." as The Lost Boys then leave as Dario smirks and Matanza looks on. *Backstage, "T-Dawg" Tyrone Daniels, Marcella Maratova, Johnny Mundo, Taya, Sir Guillermo Esgrimidor and Katarina De Leon is in the Office with Dario Cueto as there will be a drawing to determine the final match in the 2nd Round Of The King Of Extreme Tournament. Daniels, Mundo, and Guillermo get their numbers drawn and it was revealed that Tyrone will face Mundo and Guillermo gets a bye to the finals. All three superstars bickering of who will win the King of Extreme Tournament until Marcella kicks Mundo, Guillermo, and Tyrone in the groin. She also kicks Taya in the cunt, then Taya falls over head first into Johnny's Balls. Marcella says some words to both Tyrone and Mundo until she walks out of the office as everyone holding their groins. Tyrone sits up first as he winces of the kick from his manager as he slowly gets up and walks out as Taya helps Mundo up and Katarina tending to Guillermo. *A promo of Django Freeman coming to MWF aired during the event. *Backstage, Brad Jones was standing by with Sir Guillermo Esgrimidor and Katarina De Leon. As Jones was interviewing to both Guillermo & Katarina of whoever face him in the finals of the tournament, Guillermo suddenly attacks Jones then lays him out with the Death Warrant onto the concrete, laying him out. Katarina then gets on the microphone and looks down a fallen Brad Jones as Katarina told him that Guillermo has no time for this useless interview. Guillermo and Katarina then leave as Officials and EMTs tend to Jones. Minutes later before the main event and after the heinous assault by Guillermo, Brad Jones was being placed on a stretcher then loaded into an ambulance then the Ambulance drives off to the nearest Medical Facility in Houston. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:Multiverse Wrestling Federation Category:EMW CPVs Category:MWF CPVs Category:2016